interlinguefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Li perfect crímine
Remarcas: Ti raconta es cerpat ex li Micri Chrestomathie, compilation de Jar. Podobský, H. Pášma e J. A. Kajš, Bibliotheca de Occidental, 1, Editoria Occidental Brno, 1933. Yo comprat it in C.D.E.L.I. ye 2002-12-04. It have 94 págines in formate 10,3 cm × 14,4 cm. Sur li titul-págine trova se un Linoleum-gravura de Prof. Ric Berger, Morges. Li raconta esset reeditet in li Micri Crestomatíe, 1964. SH Leif Beckman = Li perfect crímine. = 65 Certmen mult persones ne memora hotémpor li «Hammersmith-assassination». In su témpor it evocat un enorm sensation, forsan precipue pro que it ne esset Scotland Yard, quel clarificat li afere, ma un foreno, doctor Arnold de Svedia. Li criminard índubitabilmen esset dement e hat intentet far un talmen nominat perfect crímine, un crímine tam perfect, que on ne vell posser capter li executor. Li assassino támen ha fat un micrissim erra, e doctor Arnold ne hesitat usar ti erra, e li resultat esset li arrestation del criminard, quel esset tre astonat. Alcun témpor pos li debattes judiciari li doctor sidet con su amícos, li optimistes. On hat manjat un bon diné e just arivat al Port-vin. Comprensibilmen li parlada circulat circum li Hammersmith-assassination e omni optimistes expresset quam lor opinion, que li perfect crímine es solmen un plu o minu naiv desire che omni criminardes, ma ínexecutibil in practica. Doctor Arnold ha long sidet silent, ma quande il finalmen parlat, omni escutat le. «Li Hammersmith-assassination», dit li doctor, «tutmen ne esset un perfect crímin. In veritá ci eveni crímines omni die, crímines tam bonissim inscent, que ili tutmen ne effecte quam criminal actiones, am es anunciat sub li rubrica de accidentes. Vu, seniores, naturalmen es sceptic, ma lassa me racontar un historiette e vu forsan va changear vor opinion. Anc li ultim parte de it posse esser instructiv, precipue por ties, queles refusa mani fenomenes, queles li recent scientie 66 ne posse explicar e pro to despectosmen nomina les fantom-histories. Certmen vu omnes conosse Solway Firth, li golf, quel incise se in nord-west Anglia, e quel separa cumberland del scotic comtia Dumfries. Ye li flancs del golf es situat du honorabil farmes, queles pos li guerre esset comprat de du ancian amícos, senior Mac Duff e senior Heartley. Mac Duff esset scoto e senior Heartley esst fro Yorkshire. Nu, it es ya un conosset historie, que li scotes sempre descri li yorkshiranos quam plu avari, plu stupid e plu risibil quam altri popules, durantque li yorkshiranos con sam fortie manifesta, que precis ti qualitás es specialmen remarcabil che li scotes. Ti ultim opinion ha ya victet in li tot munde. Lee li joc-presse e vu va vider! Nu, sr Mac Duff e sr Heartley ne lassat influentiar se per to, ma in contrari. Quande ili vivet in Sheffield quam commerciantes, chascunn de ili ingageat un secretario con special mission serchar omni glorios histories pri li comtia de su amíco, histories, per queles ili poay edificat se con sonori ridaches. Mem li max horribil e max offensiv histories ne posset debilisar lor amicie. E quande Mac Duff in etá de quinanti annus liquidat su aferes por juir su otie ye Solway Firth, naturalmen ye li flanc de Scotia, Heartley strax secuet ti exemple e comprat li vicin proprietage ye li anglesi flanc. Null die passat sin que li du amícos ne vell visitar unaltru e racontar histories, queles lor povri secretarios con pena e sudore hat collectet. Quande ili ne racontat histories, ili chassat, e quande ili ne chassat, ili dineat o trincat wisky o Port-vin. Un tal amicie on hat videt ni in Anglia ni Scotia desde li dies de Richard Leoncordie. Li existentie de ti du amícos simieat dangerosmen a un paradise, quel, quam conosset, contene68 anc un serpent. Quande li scotes e yorkshiranes racontat un pri altri, que li serpentes in li du landes prospera tre mal, pro que ili sive es vendit al naiv turistes quam lumbricos, sive anc mori in grand dolores pos har mordet li malicios indigenes, ti bestie esset tutmen ex li lude. In vice de it li cant, ti excellent animale, devet luder li rol del serpent. Ad saver, Mac Duff procurat se un meute de canes cursori, un exemple, quel sr Heartley strax secuet. Concurses de canes, ad saver, hat devenit modern e pro to ambi amí´cos lassat partiprender lor canes in concurses in omni vicin cités e comtias. In comensa omnicos successat. Li canes ganat alternante e lor possessores partit li premies in bonissim concordie. Poc a poc támen li canes de Mac Duff comensat monstrar un ínprevisibil standard. Ili prendet ne solmen li unesim premie, ma in tut omni premies. heartley obtenet ne mem un modestissim triesim premie. Il blasfemat, ingageat un nov tranero, fat long viagies e comprat bon canes, ma in van. Su histories pri li scotes devenit forsan ancor plu desagreabil quam antey, ma Mac Duff esset tam acustomat, que il remarcat necos. Sr Heartley comensat devenir reservat e rud contra omnes except su old amíco, quem il atacat per petitiones posser comprar almen un de su canes. In ti casu Mac Duff támen esset ínexorabil. Ne mem un canello su amíco posset comprar. Si il ha comensat ocupar se per canes, il anc volet continuar. Sr Heartley ya posset haver cavalles, automobiles o motorbotes e ne concurrer con il in li concurses de canes. Pos ti interparlada sr Heartley devenit ancor plu cordial contra su ol amíc e contra omni altres and. Su facie, bonhumorosi del natura, exradiat, quam ex un secret fonte de fortie, affabilitá contra omnicos e omnes. Il 68 simileat precis a un idealic gnome de Christfest. Omni die il fortiat su amíco dinear o lunchar che se e receptet le sempre con un abundant entusiasme. Il vermen ne posset viver sin li acompanie de Mac Duff, e pro to ti sidet omni die in li manjasala de sr Heartley sur su ordinari loc, li honorloc contra li hosped. Quam strangimen it posse semblar, Heartley támen hat aprendet li arte odiar per un calidissim odie de tre grand dimensiones.» «Ante que yo nu va continuar», li doctor dit, «yo vole adnotar, que li diarium de sr Heartley es extraordinarimen sincer. In it apari con desirabil claritá, que il jaq ante li interparlada pri li compra de cane havet li pensa, que it vell esser un splendid cose, si alquo vell occaser a Mac Duff, pro exemple un automobil-accident o submersion in aqua. Pos lor ultim interparlada it es un facte, que sr Heartley ne volet transdar ti accident al hasard, ma hat decidet self prender li rol de executor. Ma pro que li penduore ne es un agreabil perspective de futur, il decidet, que ti execution deve esser fat sin grand risc por se self. Li diarium contene almen duanti divers proposites misser Mac Duff ex ti ci max bon de mundes, ma null de ili esset tutmen sin risc, quo desirat sr Heartley. Finalmen li hasard, o plu just li unesim constructor del dom, auxiliat le. Ad saver, su manjasala ante quelc secules hat esset decorat del architect in un maniere, quel hotémpor ne vell esser aprobat. Li manjasala, quel con jure esset nominat banquet-sala, esset un colossal chambre in li unesim etage, richmen projectet in longore, largore e precipue altore. Precipue li plafon esset artistic. Oblong e traversant massiv truncos quercin format numerosi quadrates, queles un ne tro habil pictor hat decorat per images ex 68 li historie de Anglia, naturlamen li victories del angleses súper li scotes. In chascun angul de ti quadrates esset un richmen ornat bule ex massiv mahagon, quo dat al plafon ancor plu imposant aspecte. Li victories del angleses esset til tande li objectes a specter de sr Heartley, quande il alcun vez manjat sol, e anc hat servit le, quande il instructet Mac Duff pri historie. Ti támen ne lassat astonar se, ma fat decorar li plafon de su propri manjasala, naturalmen con historic picturas monstrant li victories del scotes súper li angleses. Li mahagonbules, queles il trovat hideosi, il támen ne lassat ametter. Anc to vexat sr Heartley in altissim gradu. Il nu ne esset li sol possessor de un plafon con historic picturas e havet anc ultra to ti mahagonbules, pri queles su amic nequande negliget derider. Poy un die alquo ocaset, quo fat sr Heartley benedir ti antey tam despectet plafon-ornamentes. Quande il sidet solitari ye su dejeun, leente li matin-juranl, il videt un termino, quel il ne comprendet. Pro que il volet saver li signification, il misset su corpulent domestico ad supra al biblioteca, quel esset situat precis súper li manjasala, por aportar un conversation-lexico. Il audit li lent passus del domestico in supra, quande subitmen un mahagon-bule cadet del plafon con rumore, quel fat Heartley saltar alt sur li stul. Heartley tastat su cap. In un moment il recivet li idé de ti plan, quel unquande executet, vell misser su amíc ad eternitá. Il curret al bule e portat it con grand effortie a su labor-chambre. Per li manus e li serviette il balayat omni fragmentes e li polve del plafon, e quande li domestico retrovenit, il sidet tranquil sur su loc inprofundat in su jurnal. Il strax formisset li tot personale70 de servicie, poy il intrenat li max grand scale del dom e fixat li bule in su angul. Poy il examinat omni bules e trovat, que du bules esset tre mal fixat, e, quo fat le subrider plu afabilmen quam alquande, que ti, quel esset max mal fixat, esset in li borde de ti quadrate, quel esset in medie súper li table – just súper li loc ú Mac Duff sempre customat sider. Nu veni lu macabri. Quande sr Heartley hat fat su decovrition, il devenit, quam yo dit, presc obtrusiv in su afabilitá. Chascun lunch e chascun diné il volet videt Mac Duff che se, e tam sovente, quam il audaciat, il misset up su domestico al biblioteca. Plu quam un annu sr Heartley sidet e regardat fexmen quelcvez a su plafon e precipue al pictura in medie, quel monstrat li combatte ye Worcester, por li scotes tam sinistri. Li pictura hat perdit su interesse, ma in li dextri angul esset ti bule, quel un poc tremet pro li passus del domestico, ma ancor esset fix. Li unesim novembre sr Heartley havet su annual chasse. Just tande yo esset gast che un vicino de sr Heartley, e pro to anc yo esset invitat. Li chass devenit un success. Li fax avansat rapidmen, li terren esset sat desfacil e li culbutationes poc. Li canes de Mac Duff fat, quam sempre, li max fin labore, pro quo lor possesor anc recivet extraordinarimen mult complimentes. Mac Duff jocat un poc fortmen con sr Heartley pro que ti havet null canes in li chass ti annu, ma Heartley solmen ridet e frappat su amíc ye li dors. Il proprimen tutmen ne esset trist pro to, nam li principal cose ya ne esst, que il o Mac Duff havet li canes, ma que ili esset li max bon. Por il it esset egal, nam esque ne esset omnicos, quo il possedet, li proprietá de su amíc e in contrari? Omnes jurat, que un simil amicie ne existet. Mac Duff esset emotinat71 til lácrimes e dit, que su old amíc es tutmen rect. Li chass-diné devenit un imposant eveniment. Li long table del banquet-sala esset grand quam un ordinari manjachambre e chancelat sub flores e glasses. Li portas esset apertet, e con fanfares de trumpet li tot masse de fracat gastes fluet in li sala. Li unesim eat sr Heartley con li gast de honor sr Mac Duff ye su brass. Ti anc recivet li honor-loc contra li hósped, li loc, ú il sempre customat sider. On hat arrivat al frite quande sr Heartley levat se. In un solemni oration il laudat Mac Duff e mentionat lor amicie long quam un tot vive. Nu esset li desire de il e de li céteri amícos de Mac Duff, posser inmanuar un modest pruva pri lor sentimentes por il e precipue manifestar le lor respect pro li importation del can-sport in li dominia. Sr Heartley fat un get al domestico e ti strax forhastat. Esset silent in li sala e pro to on posst audir clarmen li passus del domestico in li biblioteca. Sr Heartley fixmen regardat a Mac Duff, quel regardat le con humid ocules. Tande it ocaset! Noi upsaltat del stules con un voce advertiment. Tro tard! Li mahagonbule super li loc de Mac Duff hat desligat se e cadet sur su cap. Il ha cadet del stul e un rapid examin monstrat, que il hat morit strax. – Sr Duff hat abandonat ti ci vive in un felici moment. Il cadet in medie de su triumf, nam ti argentin boccale, con quel li domestico venit trement, il hat videt in li biblioteca anterior die. On ne posse descrir li grive e consternation, quel esset in li dom de Heartley. – Li hósped, singlutant esset ductet a su chambre e li gastes eat a lor hemes in morn humore. On regrettat li povri Heartley, que to hat ocaset a su amíc just 72 in su dom. Un horribil accident sin hesitation. It tam facilmen posset har occaset a sr Heartley self, quel omni die esset in li dom. Li manifestationes de sympatie a Heartley esset grandios. Mem ye li funerale, a quel ht venit persones logiant circum Solway Firth, li paroco parlat paroles consolatori plu a sr Heartley, quam pri li morti Mac Duff. Heartley deplorat su amíc durant six mensus. Su grive esset tal, que on nequande hat videt alquo simil in li du reyatus. Ma in su diarium il ne luctuat. Il exultat pro li just punition del miserabil Mac Duff, quam il nomina it. Su self-bontá esset grandios. Un vez pos altri il joya pro li facte, que il ha devenit possessor del cpmlet havage de Mac Duff e precipue su fin collection de canes. In li testament de Mac Duff, ad saver, il esset nominat universal heredante. To quo il fat unesim con mill regrettes, esset lassar superpicter li plafon in li manjachambre de Mac Duff e congediar su secretario. Il dat special attention al plafon de su propri manjasala. Li mahagonbule esset cuidosmen afixat. Heartley absolutmen ne havet li desir esser attacat del trist fate de Mac Duff. Ci es un instructiv exemple de un perfect crímine. Ti qui ha esset present ye li mortation mem supercharja li assassino per manifestationes de honore, il recive li tot havage del assassinat e li sympatie del publica. Li mortation de Heartley tam bon projectet a hablimen executet es un pruva, que li perfect mortation ne es solmen un criminard-utopie. Ma – yo comprende, que tu have alquo a objecter, car Erik», li doctor dit e regardat a su amíc, li filosof con un acerb subride, «li crímine ne esset tam perfect, que it ne vell esser revelat. To es certmen ver, ma yo espera, que quande yo va har finit li historie, tu va voler conceder, que 73 esset ni Scotland Yard ni alcun altri, qui clarificat li afere. Ergo lassa me narrar li historie til fine. Nu it es ya conosset, que un mortard absolutmen deve haver un mal conscientie. Támen es li fact, que sr Heartley pos six mensus de luctu standat tam bon quam antey. Su apetit – il ancor manjat in su manjasala ye sam table, ú Mac Duff tam sovente sidet, – esset briliant e su sitie ne tendet transir in misusa de alcohol. Il dormit calm, sportat, viagiat a concurses de canes e sovente parlat pri su antean amíco. Alqual remors il nequande havet. On posse editer su diarium quam un hymne al vive. Támen existet un cose, quel vexat le: su o plu rect li canes de Mac Duff devenit plu mal. Forsan esset solmen li tranero qui comprendet li cose, – li canes ne tolerat Heartley. Si ili ne volet morder le, ili monstrat mal humore, e quande il esset present ye un concurs, ili sovente ruptet li curs, sidentat se e fortmen ululat. In omni casu ili ne plu ganat alcun premie. To esset ya tre genant por sr Heartley, e il comensat plu e plu evitar li concurses de canes. It avansat tant, que il pretereat li caniera in grand distantie. Si il audit un cane aboyar, il sentit it tre desagreabil, il scrit in su diarium. Támen il nequande provat explicar por se li causa de ti sentiment, e to forsan esset prudent de il. Li témpore passat, Heartley esset passabilmen patetic, purat sovente li nase parlante pri Mac Duff e esset li sam ol affabil mann quam sempre. Li novembre-chass secuent annu semblat devenir tre bon e yo esset content, quande yo recivet un lettre del jovial Heartley, que pro que mi amíc es for, it vell esser por le un joy posser vider me quam su gast. Yo paccat mi valises con allegri mente, e proque Jackson havet a far un installation de moné-scaf inLancaster, yo petit le viagiar con 74 me. Noi havet un splendid viagie – esque ne, Jackson? Yo abandonat le in Lancaster e continuat tra Cumberland. Che sr Heartley yo esset receptet con omni possibil afabilitá del old senior, e ti afabilitá ne esset micri. Yo esset comodmen installat e secuent matin noi comensat chassar. Nu esset talmen: li exterior chass-dominias esset dechassat unesim, poy li grand chasse secun li programma startat ye li unesim novembre. Sr Heartley opinet, que plu bon li memorie de su amíco ne posse esser celebrat, quam que li chasse eveni anc hoannu, e secun li programma it finit per li diné che Heartley. Ne esset desfacil convicter li vicinos, que just to esset lu max bon. Mac Duff essetmort, li chasse max bon che Heartley e su bon manjage generalmen apreciat. Anc yo devet confesser, que it semblat esser rasonabil, et´si yo trovat it un poc strangi de Heartley in ti maniere deplorar su amíc. Li chasse havet un ver success. Li tempe esset miraculosi e por un vez li canes de sr Heartley monstrat lor ver capacitá. Heartley lucet quam li sole pro omni ti laude quel il recivet, ma quelcvez purat li nase e dit con ínclar voce, que li honore proprimen apartene a Mac Duff. Li fox ne havet qualcunc chance escapar, li chass avansat friscmen e li culbutationes esset plu poc quam anterior annu. Finalmen on signalat li fine del chass e noi cavalcat in trupp ad hem. Li diné esset splendid quam ti del anterior annu. Heartley monstrat un generositá de grand mesur e li humore devenit poc a poc plu vivaci. Li cúlmine esset attinat, quande lor Wither, li max grand proprietario del comtia, levat se e demandat silentie. Con li glass in li manu il comensat harangar nor hoped. Il parlat, quant li comtia debi a sr Heartley in mani manieres, e quel appoy il es por omni interessates de chass. Desde li témpor de Mac Duff anc ne existe un tal canicultor quam il. Li orator interruptet se rapidmen e upregardat al plafon. Omni gastes sidet ínmovent con li regardes ad supra. Sr Heartley sidet paralysat e palidissim sur su stul. In supra in li biblioteca on audit serios e pesant passus quasi de alquem, qui ea in un convoy funeral. Li secuent moment li tragedie esset ludet. Li mahagonbule súper li stul de sr Heartley desligat se e cadet. Con un surd son it attinat su cap. Lentmen il glissat del stul e cadet sur li planc-suol. Sin hesitar yo precipitat ex li sala e curret al biblioteca. Yo raffat li porta per omni forties. Ma it esset cludet. Poy venit li secretario. Anc il tastat li porta e poy sucusset li cap. It semblat li ínexplicabil, que li porta esset cludet. Támen li porta hat esset cludet per ordon de Heartley ante un annu e li clave esset deposti in li moné-scaf, ma alqui ha devet inrupter se quam it sembla. Pro to on strax posit gardantes detra li portas e anc sub li fenestres del biblioteca. Noi serchat presc li tot nocte li clave. Unesimmen in li moné-scaf e poy in omni buxes del morito, ma van. In matin venit li policie e noi exruptet li porta. Li fenestres esset cuidosmen barrat e li tot planc-suol covrit de un spess strat de polve. Inch pos inch noi explorat li planc-suol. Quande li exploration esset perfinit, noi posset solmen regardar perplex unaltru. Ni un ped-tracie noi ha successat decovrir. Si alqui hat esset ta, il con absolut necessitá devet lassar tracies in li dens polve. Li posterior investigation monstrat, que li tot personale de servicie havet in órdine su alibi. Noi omnes hat audit ti pesant passus, passus queles nequande hat esset fat. Esque alqui va mirar, quande yo di, que lu tot 76 fat me meditar. Yo ne posset contentar me per li cap-sucusses del altres. Quo noi hat audit, ne posset esser suggestion, almen ne li morte de sr Heartley. Li tot secuent die yo perquisitet li dom. In li chambre de sr Heartley yo finalmen fat un interessant decovrition, un moné-scaf inmurat e celat de un pictura. In vésper yo prendet automobil e eat a Lancaster, ú jackson ancor restat. Per su eminent experientie it esset sat facil trovar li secrete del moné-scaf. De economic vispunctu li contene vell har esset magri. It contenet solmen li diarium de sr Heartley e li clave del bibliotca.Pos que yo hat traleet li diarium, yo posset far li conclusion, almen ex li heartleyic afere, que li perfect crímine es possibil quande on have a far solmen con Scotland Yard o altri detectives, ma evidentmen ínpossibil de un altri vispunctu, quel regretabilmen es tro poc attentet in nor témpore. Ex li sved trad. Yngve Sköld.